


happy birthday eren

by rosesandcinnamon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, i didnt edit at all, i wrote this last night, yeah kate and i had a pretty interesting conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren doesn't like his friends' gift for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday eren

On Eren Jaeger’s birthday, his best friend and his sister woke him up screaming.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY EREN!!!!!!!!!!!!”

He didn’t appreciate it.

Or the crown they gave him.

“This says fuckign birthday princess, fuc k you gues im not wrainhgg it.”

Armin stared at him.

“You re wearing it.”

Erebn jumped out of bed, making a dash for the door, but he forgot about Mikasa.

How dare he.

She caught him, tackling him down and giving Armim the opportunity to affix the crown to his head.

How?

I don’t fuckin nkw

**Author's Note:**

> wrainhgg


End file.
